The present invention relates to a spray gun and more particularly to a mounting construction of a trigger of such a spray gun.
For example, as described in Patent Literature 1 below, to spray gun which sprays an atomized mist of paint is configured so that an atomized mist of paint is sprayed from a spray nozzle which is attached to a distal end of a gun main body through a needle valve and that a flow of compressed air is delivered to a distal end of the spray nozzle to collide with paint to be sprayed for mixing therewith.
The spray gun configured in this way can spray paint which is converted into very fine particles.
As this occurs, the spray of paint from the spray nozzle and the delivery of compressed air to the distal end of the spray nozzle can be executed simultaneously by rotating the trigger mounted on the gun body.
The trigger is mounted on the gun body as shown in FIGS. 8A, 8B, 8C. FIG. 8A is a perspective view of a spray gun 1 as seen from one side thereof, FIG. 8B is a perspective view of the spray gun 1 as seen from the other side thereof, and FIG. 8C is an exploded view of the spray gun 1 with a shaft portion which locks a trigger of the spray gun 1 removed therefrom.
As shown in FIGS. 8A, 8B, 8C, a trigger 3 has to first locking portion 3A and a second locking portion 3B. One end of a shaft portion 30 which is disposed so as to extend through a barrel portion 2 of a gun main body is inserted into the first locking portion 3A, and the other end of the shaft portion 30 is inserted into the second locking portion 3B. The shaft portion 30 is made up of a shaft member which has to head portion 30T at an and which is inserted into the first locking portion 3A and a groove 30M at the other end which is inserted into the second locking portion 3B. A snap ring 30F is fitted in the groove 30M.
In this configuration, the trigger 3 is mounted on the spray gun 1 so as to rotate relative to the gun main body about the shaft member as a fulcrum with the first locking portion 3A held by the barrel portion 2 of the gun main body and the head portion T of the shaft member therebetween and the second locking portion 3B held by the barrel portion 2 of the gun main body and the snap ring 30F which is fitted on the retaining, shaft 30F therebetween.
It is noted that FIGS. 8A, 8B, 8C are drawn in comparison with FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, respectively, which show an embodiment of the present invention, and configurations of the respective constituent portions of the spray gun 1 will be described when embodiments of the present invention will be described.